


The Oncoming Storm

by Andrin_rin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Life in the TARDIS, M/M, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is an Idiot, The Master is an Idiot, The Master travels with the Doctor, adopting a cat, because really that would be a great nickname for a cat, taking care of a cat together, the title refers to the cat, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrin_rin/pseuds/Andrin_rin
Summary: One day, the Doctor and the Master find a stray cat in the Tardis control room.They keep it, of course.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something sweet I wanted to write in-between working on my other fics.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ;)

The had just come back from a visit to London (the Doctors choice), had just entered the Tardis and sent her into flight through the vortex, when the Master _saw_ it. _The creature_. Staring expectantly up at both of them, sitting on top of the flight of stairs, that led deeper into the Tardis.

„What, by the Other, _is_ that?“ The Master exclaimed and coiled back in disgust. Yellow eyes, reflecting the light, followed his movements, when he took a step in the opposite direction.

„What?“ The Doctor, still fiddling with bits of the console hummed absently, clearly not paying the appropriate amount of attention.

„Stop, whatever you’re trying to do, you idiot, and come over here. Look at this thing.“ The thing in question made a demanding screeching sound and flicked its tail. _Was its tail?_ The Master hoped it was. He screamed and threw his shoe at it. Sadly he missed and the only reaction it got him was an unimpressed stare by the furry little creature. It didn’t even seem to _think_ about moving.

„Huh, what were you saying?“ Finally the Doctor looked up and moved to stand next to the Master. Frowning he looked the other Time Lord up and down.

„Why are you only wearing one shoe?“

„Stop asking stupid questions. My lack of shoe is clearly not the problem here. Look at that thing over there. It’s absolutely _horrifying_. What, _by the othering other_ , is it?“

„What do you mea- Awwww!“ The Doctor made a high pitched sound that the Masters ears didn’t approve of at all. „Its a cat!“ He squeaked and stretched his hands down into its direction, seemingly making a move to touch the thing.

The Master pulled him back on his collar and didn’t let go. Just in case. After all the Doctors impulse control was barely existent. „Hey wha-“ the Doctor tried to protest, but he got interrupted.

„Don’t touch it, you idiot!“

„It’s just a cat! I am meant to touch it! I need to pet it“ the Doctor claimed, then frowned and made petting movements at the small creature.

„Is it hypnotizing you? Is that one of its powers? Of course you’re still awful with your mental control and your telepathic barriers _still_ a mess! I told you it was dangerous weakness! And now look at you! It has you completely under its control!“

„What are you talking about? I told you, its just a cat. A completely ordinary, normal Earth cat. They’re not telepathic!“

„They’re not?“

„No!“

„What are their other abilities then? Their weaknesses? How do we destroy it?“ Quickly he started making a mental list of the explosives and other weapons, he was still hiding from the Doctor.

„It’s not dangerous! And you don’t need to destroy anything!“ The Doctor freed himself from the Masters grip and knelt down in front of the creature. The Master stood closely behind him and prepared himself to pull the Doctor back in case of an attack.

„As for its weaknesses…“ the Doctor was beginning to speak in a ridiculously stupid high pitched voice as he stretched his fingers out to the creatures ears. „ _Ear scratches and belly rubs_.“ The Master hated it. And he most certainly didn’t think it was endearing.

„No special abilities at all? What’s it good for then?“ Leave it to the humans to only have boring and useless animals on their stupid planet.

„What’s it good for then? _What’s it good for then_?“ The Doctor gasped at the Master in fake offense and cradled the small fur ball against his chest. „It doesn’t need to be good for anything. We are blessed by its existence alone!“

„You sure it doesn’t have any hypnotic abilities?“

„Of course I’m sure!“ That didn’t necessarily mean anything though. The Doctor was an idiot after all. Listening to him was, on many occasions, a mistake. For now though the Master chose to believe him.

„How did it get in, then?“

„What?“ The Doctor asked distractedly still solely focused on petting the cat.

„The cat. If it doesn’t have any special abilities.. Then how did it get in. How did it get through the Tardis doors?“

„Oh. That.“ Frowning the Doctors fingers stopped carting through the short fur. „Didn't even think about that“

„Of course you didn’t. You’re an idiot. But that’s why you have me. So. How did it get in?“

„Maybe I just left the Tardis doors open when we were visiting London“ He shrugged.

„You left the Tardis doors open?!“ The Master yelled.

„No! Thats not what I said!“

„That is exactly what you said!“

„No it wasn’t“

„Well then, if you _didn’t_ leave the Tardis doors open, then tell me this: how _did_ it get in?“

„I don’t know! Maybe _you_ left the Tardis doors open!“

„I would never!“ The Doctor shot him a look that told him he wasn’t too convinced of the truthfulness of the Masters words. Then he grumbled something and went back to petting the cat.Scratching it behind its small ears and neck.

„Why is it starting to vibrate?“ The Master whispered into the Doctors ear, his whole body tense,ready to jump back.

„Because its happy.“ The Doctor smiled cheerfully.

„It vibrates when it’s happy?“ _Ridiculous_.

„Exactly. Isn’t that great? I wish I could vibrate. Sounds like a lot of fun!“ Sounds unbelievably stupid, the Master thought, but he didn’t say anything. Apparently Terran animals were not just unbelievably useless and boring, but had also perfected the ability to be annoying.

Then the cat made another sound. Just like one it had made, when the Master had first spotted it on top of the stairs. That unnerving high pitched squeak. It sounded like it was demanding something from them and when it did it again, it was staring up at them expectantly. Rubbing itself against the Doctors legs.

„What does it want“ The Master asked and he had to hold himself back from flinching when it started to slither around his own legs, rubbing its small head against his shins. All the while continuing making that annoying sound.

„I don’t know. Maybe it wants food?“ The doctor shrugged.

„It’s expecting us to feed it?“ What a presumptuous little creature, how dare it-

„And it's exactly right!“ The Doctor leaned down to pick the cat up in his arms. „Y _ou’re so right, aren’t you? Yes you are. You’re so clever you adorable little…_ “ And back was the Doctors stupid high pitched baby voice. The Master pretended to gag, but sadly the Doctor didn’t even notice.

„Come on, we’re going to the kitchen!“ He exclaimed and rushed down the stairs, with the cat still in his arms. Begrudgingly the Master followed them.

When they arrived at the kitchen the Doctor let go of the cat carefully, setting it down on the floor. It immediately continued to slink around both of their legs, while the Doctor went searching for food.

„Now then…What do cats eat?“ He mumbled to himself as he was searching through the cabinets.

„You are the supposed cat expert.“ Grumbled the Master back and let himself fall onto the closest kitchen chair, crossing his arms to show his displeasure at this whole situation.

When the cat tried to jump up into his lap he threw his other shoe at it. It missed and instead hit the Doctor against the head.

„Hey!“ He rubbed the back of his skull where the shoe had caught him. „What was that for?

„Just find it something to eat! That squeaking sound is getting insufferable.“

„It’s just meowing.“

„Thats a stupid word.“

„Well it’s the _right_ word.“

„Are you sure about that? Sure you didn’t make it up yourself?“

„ _Yes!_ “ Now the Doctor turned around again, looking at him with a frown. „Of course it is. And if you really can’t bear it anymore, then stop pouting and help me find some suitable food.“ He frowned again and went back to rummaging through the cabinets, while the Master went back to pouting.

„Oh! Maybe she’ll like to eat this!“ So it was _she_ now, was it. Now the only thing missing was a name. Stupid doctor, getting attached so easily.

His eyes widened in horror when he turned his gaze back to the Doctor and saw him there crouching on the floor next to the cat. _Trying to feed it a banana_.

Even to the Master, who was clearly unfamiliar with Terran cats, recognized it as a species of felines, as a species requiring something very different to bananas. The Doctor, though, seemed to look genuinely surprised and disappointed, when the cat stayed unimpressed und turned its head away, now expectantly looking at the Master. He huffed, stared to the ceiling in exasperation and then made his decision.

Groaning he stood up. „You didn’t seriously think it would eat that?“

„Why not?“ the Doctor pouted.

„Because it’s clearly a feline species! Because it’s fruit! Because it’s bananas!“

Clearly the Doctor didn’t appreciate the pun. „If you know so much better, then feed her yourself!“

The Master didn't bother responding to that, instead he stepped over the Doctor, who was still sitting on the floor petting the meowing cat, and made his way to the fridge. He opened it and searched around in it for a moment before he found what he was looking for. Then he closed the fridge, and sat down next to the Doctor and the cat, with a pack of bacon in his hand.

He grabbed the banana the Doctor had tried to feed the cat and threw it into the general direction of the trash can. The Doctor gasped and hauled himself across the room to catch it, before it could land on the floor.

„Savage!“ He exclaimed. „You don’t just go around throwing bananas. Thats not the way. No! Instead you eat them.“ He tried to bite down, but the Master slapped the banana out of his hand and threw it into the trash. The Doctor gasped in betrayal.

„What did you do that for?“

„The cat already licked it!“

„So what. It was still a perfectly fine fruit. No need to be so dramatic.“

Shaking his head he ignored the Doctors complaints and slowly unpacked the bacon. The cat sniffed the air. Its ears and tail flicked in interest.

A few minutes later the cat was fully sated, curled up on the Masters lap, the pack of bacon empty besides them. The Doctor was sitting next to them, scratching the small creature behind its eras.

„I was right.“ The Master grinned smugly.

„About the food maybe. But you also thought she was telepathic.“

„You still haven’t disproved that theory completely so shut up.“

„It’s a stupid theory. I have all the facts!“

„You just think that. You don’t even-“ the Master started to yell, but the Doctor shushed him with his free hand.

„Shhh you’re gonna wake her up.“ he pointed at the snoring cat.

„I don’t care if I wake her up“ the Master lied.

„Then why are you whispering“

„I’m not.“ He whispered and he wished he could punch the Doctor in his stupid face, to wipe that smug grin off of him. But of course, he couldn’t, because _that_ would mean standing up and pushing the cat of his lap. And really that would be just rude.

Then the Master started petting the cat himself, while the Doctor rested his head against his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this ;)
> 
> I'll probably continue it but at the moment I really should finish some of the other stuff I'm working on. xD
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated <3<3<3


End file.
